1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the management of flexible hose, flexible hose storage reels, and to flexible hose and storage reel accessories. More specifically, the present invention relates to the reduction of the potential for operator exposure to chemical and other contaminants which may be conveyed via hose casings to hose storage reel device operators as they hand-feed flexible hoses back onto storage reels during the hose retraction process. The present invention further relates to improving the hose reel operator's ability to more safely, efficiently and accurately direct flexible hose onto the storage reel during the retraction process.
2. Related Art
Certain application industries, particularly liquid and/or compressed gas application industries, i.e., those that involve the delivery of hose-conveyed and/or hose-dispensed liquids, solids and/or gases, a list of examples might include but shall in no way be construed to be limited to pesticide applications, commercial weed control and other herbicide applications, liquid lawn treatment applications, carpet cleaners, high pressure cleaners, compressed gas, solvent and lubrication applications, airport power washers and de-icing equipment, sand blasters, industrial painters, detergent applicators, pressure lubricating equipment operations, firefighters, and other service, manufacturing, application and delivery industries, depend upon the deployment and retraction of flexible hose during the course of their respective delivery processes. These hoses are often and typically deployed at the delivery site from storage reels and retrieved back onto those reels when the application process is complete.
During the hose retrieval process in manual applications, the operator usually activates the winding feature of the reel, whether motor switch or manual crank, with one hand while using the other hand to direct the inbound hose back onto the reel. It is primarily during the retrieval process that the present device provides the greatest protection and utility by diminishing the potential for a contaminated hose casing to contact the operator's hands, gloves and clothing.
3. Prior Art
There are U.S. Patents relating to flexible hose management via storage reels, i.e. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,738,143; 2,906,472; 3,176,931, as well as patents on hose design and hose end attachments and application devices. However, no single, similar device is known to have ever been designed to address the specific needs, concerns, purposes, innovations, safety applications, or degree of simplicity and economy as the device described herein. Consequently, the inventor has been unable to discover any related or prior patent art of any kind.